


Tower of Thorns

by stapling_pages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, Crossover Fusion - Overlord, Fairy Tale Elements, Good and Evil - Freeform, Humor, I'm Sorry, I'm not sorry, M/M, Slice of Life, Tom Riddle is a Disney Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapling_pages/pseuds/stapling_pages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Marvolo Riddle is an Evil Overlord trapped in a tower surround by unicorns and butterflies, and he hates every minute of it. Harry Potter is a naive Prince on a quest to save his Kingdom (and not go mad with boredom). This is their story.</p>
<p>(A collection of 250-300 word snapshots.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legend

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a result of too much caffeine, too little sleep, and writer's block. It can also be seen as an attempt of write humor (which I suck at). I'm aiming for about 360 of these, but who knows how that'll turn out.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Once upon a time, there was a boy with eyes like fire who lived in a tiny crooked orphanage in a little village in a small dreary kingdom. Serpents followed him and whispered of old magic. He dreamt of mist and ash, and the world beyond the orphanage. The villagers feared him, for their King had proclaimed that no good and just person had eyes like fire. They would watch him and say “there is madness in his blood.” They would watch him and say “there is evil in his heart.” He would watch them with burning eyes and wonder.

Once upon a time, there was a young man with eyes like fire who lived above a little apothecary in a minor town in a small dreary kingdom. There he spent his days bent over magic texts while his stomach screamed in hunger. Magic sang so sweetly for him that he began to forget how to hold others in his heart. Weeks bleed into months and months bleed into years. His eyes still burned but his heart had become ice.

Once upon a time, there was an Overlord with eyes like fire who lived in a dark tower surrounded by a cruel woods in a small dreary kingdom. Hero after hero bravely came to challenge him and he slew them all with glee. Villages and towns fell under the might of his magic. He killed and killed and killed. But magic is a tricky, jealous thing and on the eve of his ascension, his magic turned on him and trapped him in that dark tower. All of the kingdom rejoiced, and soon the boy with eyes like fire was forgotten.


	2. Quest

The sun beat mercilessly down upon his shoulders. He squinted against the harsh glare of golden grasses and rode on.

The first clue that Harry was close to his destination was the sudden appearance of an unnatural grey mist that drifted about the rolling hills in a lazy but ominous manner. Despite the late spring rains, the plant-life was withering and looked drained of color in places where the mist was most concentrated. He took a deep breath and coughed as the ashy taste of Dark magic settled in the back of his throat.

There was no doubt; Evil had been done here.

When the river he’d followed to reach this point merged with a gnarled forest, he stopped his horse and dismounted. The trees grew tightly with thick underbrush, and the only path into the forest was a slight trail along the riverbank. Once he entered he would have very little light to see by, even though the sun had just reached high noon.

Harry allowed himself the thought that perhaps he should have listened to the others and waited for the Court Oracle to bring him a quest instead of looking for one on his own. But no, he had let the stories fill his head with fanciful daydreams, and now here he was, in the middle of nowhere on a mad goose-chase with no back-up or enchanted bauble to aid him, about to enter a forest known for driving people insane.

He grinned and wondered if he’d already gone a bit mad.


End file.
